


Take me back to the night we met

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Childhood Memories, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Patronus, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Even after so many years he couldn't get over him...





	Take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing inspired by a scene of sad Tony surrounded by fireflies that hit me and as a Harry Potter fan, I made him a wizard.  
> Sorry for the sad feels, hopefully it's not too much sad. 
> 
> The title from the song 'The night we met' by Lord Huron. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always comments are welcomed.

He came back to the school to heal instead he was haunted by old memories every step he took. Every night, his path led him to the same place, the astronomy tower. Tonight wasn't an exception, he lost track of time, sitting in the dark like an owl with his mind once again lost in thoughts.

A memory of a soft smile and fiery hair flashed behind his eyelids, he took out his wand and holding onto the spark of happiness it brought him, he cast the spell. From the tip of the wand, sprang a beautiful silvery-blue phoenix, its presence illuminating the darkness better than any lantern could. The sight of his patronus, stirred something inside of him, something he buried so deep he almost forgot about it and now it hit him hard. Just like that he broke down, hot tears stung his eyes, slowly running down his cheeks and after pretending to be strong for so long, he finally let himself cry. Sorrow and guilt cut through him, the first because he lost her, the second because he couldn't save her, yet underneath that there was self-hatred for being weak, for not being able to let go and move on.

After so many years, his patronus was the proof of the love he thought he grew out of, the same one he believed he replaced it with another one and watching the phoenix glide in the air brought him both pain and warmth.It was unusual for someone's patronus to change and he didn't expect for his to change, especially not after the rejection he got all those years ago, yet it did. And it remained the same since then, so he was stuck with a protector which looked exactly like the one his love had.

He gripped his wand tight with the intention to end the spell sooner, not being able to look at the glowing figure anymore, when he stopped.

_ You did it, Tony. You cast a corporeal patronus, I knew you could. _

It came out of nowhere, echoed as a bell, as real and genuine as then, the voice of his friend. The same one who helped him cast the spell, the one of the few people who could keep up with him and the one he fell in love with.

Tony closed his eyes and let it consume him, let himself drown in the pleasant memories, pushing the bad ones away as both his longing and love took over. 

 

_ Not bad for a ravenclaw, Stephen. _

_ Couldn't do it without your help _

_ Did I hear that right? Did the great Stephen Strange admitted that I was useful ? _

_ You'll never let me forget this won't you ? _

_ You better believe it _

They became great friends and slowly and steadily he wormed his way into Tony's heart and never left. There were days when they stayed past curfew, discussing a theory and trying to improve a spell or a potion to end up with both of them giggling under his invisibility cloak on their way to their common rooms. Sometimes they bantered like an old married couple to everyone's amusement until someone usually Natasha would comment on it and with a blush and a sassy remark Tony would stop.

The awkwardness never lasted, they always returned back to the comfort of their friendship, always gravitating towards each other. It shouldn't have surprised him, heck it felt like he could properly breathe only around Stephen so falling in love with him came naturally. The way those ocean eyes shone with joy, the way he shook his head in amusement and disbelief whenever Tony would do something equal part reckless and genius, the way his hair was a mess of curls whenever he overslept...He lived for those moments, for the soft confessions under the moonlight high up the astronomy tower when they shared their insecurities and issues, gazes meeting, grateful for finding someone who understood them.

_ I...glad you're my friend, Tony. _

_ Likewise _

Another round of fresh tears rushed down his face, still he refused to let go, he wouldn't stop reminiscing, not until he had his fill, not until his tears ran dry and his heart shattered once again. He deserved it, he deserved all of the pain he felt because he couldn't move on, because despite everything he was still in love with him. Pepper knew that, accepted that she wasn't the only one and asked only for what he could give while loving him unconditionally. And he loved her with his whole heart, he did his best, but it wasn't enough and then he lost her. His precious wife was dead, he failed saving her, he failed her and himself and that was one of the things he couldn't forgive himself for. 

Like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over his head, he snapped out of his dreaming and wanted to scream and curse, yet he couldn't. ‘I hate you’, hung on the tip of his tongue and even though he sometimes heard the words with which Stephen rejected his love, he couldn't say those words.

Tony was too weak, because whenever the other man's face would flash in front of him, he didn't feel hate only sorrow as the question 'why didn't you give me a chance ?' echoed in his ears.

It didn't matter anymore, he lied to himself every day since Pepper died and tried to cling onto the promise he made her, that he wouldn't destroy himself over anyone again. 

Suddenly the patronus faded away, wrapping him in darkness and before he could start spiralling, he let his magic spring out of his fingertips and with a whisper, the air filled with hundreds of tiny lights similar to fireflies. Slow breaths and he found himself calming down, his tired mind begging for rest, he remembered how much Pepper liked the lights but his mind conjured the image of Stephen's awed face if he could see them and he let it comfort him until he blinked and chased it away. 

He should have to go back to his room, the following day Hogwarts was going to have important guests and no matter how tempting annoying Fury would be by not appearing at all, he wasn't in the mood for jokes. With a final look at the twinkling light, he walked away leaving them to shine like the stars.

The morning because of course it had to be in the morning, he drank his coffee, smiling at his friend's fretting over his looks, complaining for Tony's lack of a proper dress code.

“Bruce, don't worry so much, I always look like this.”

“You look like you just woke up, which is true, but at least let me fix your clothes.”

He let out a tried sigh and said,

“Alright, leave my hair though, I don't like to look too intimidating.”

Bruce only snorted and with a few flicks of his wand he fixed his outfit. 

“Thanks Bruce.”

“Don't mention it and Fury wanted me to tell you to behave.”

“Oh, I will behave. Tell cyclops that I will.”

“They should arrive about now. Let's go.” and together they left the great hall to wait for the guests at the entrance of the school.

Said guests arrived through some sort of a portal, which wasn't supposed to happen. Hogwarts was one of the most secure places in the world due to the numerous protection charms that should have prevented anyone from appearing out of the blue. That was what caught Tony's attention and woke him up in an instant. He was paying attention to the wizards that were stepping through while at the same time coming up with answers to the mystery ahead of him. His train of thought was broken when he saw him.

Stephen Strange

Even after fifteen years, Tony could recognize that face anywhere. He was so beautiful, he always had an unique beauty that Tony rarely saw on anyone, with sharp cheekbones, mesmerizing eyes, tall and lean, always moving with an almost regal grace. Now, he turned out to look radiant and magnificent, dressed in blue robes with a crimson cloak on his shoulders making him appear unfairly breathtaking. 

Tony's world stopped.


End file.
